supergenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Part One
Welcome to Toronto, the city of dreams. Despite the normal life Toronto gives to its residents, for a select few, their lives are about to change- for better or worse. During spring break many left the city to find a warmer places, but every one is back now and "ready" to go back to their ever day life... Or are they? Disclaimer- Please be sure your character has been accepted before posting below-- Mrodd Chapter One: Welcome back from Spring break, but sadly, it's back to school for you, and Northern Secondary School is where it's at. '' Zach: *Walks into the school* I'm back baby! Zoey:*arrives at the school,and says shyly* Time for school.*sighs* Conor: *arrives, happliy* Hey guys! Ready for more school? Uneventful, boring school... -.- Zoey:*enters the school doors* Conor: *walks up to Zoey* Oh hey Zoey. :P Zach: Mmmmm Gym first thing *Smiles* Zoey:Hello. (( Start third person RP)) Zach walks down the halls to the gym. When he arrives, he gets changed in the change rooms. Conor follows suit, he walk down to the gym, and changes. he approaches Zach. "Hey Zach, ready for gym again?" He says. "Guess I got gym first,too." Zoey walks down to the girl locker rooms,and changes into her gym equipment.Zoey then walks off to gym class. Zoey arrives at gym,now noticing that she's early,"I didn't know I was early." Being early,made Zoey want to look around,so she went to the trophy case looking at all the names who've won trophys.''Wish I had one,thought Zoey.Zoey then got to the last trophy,a big golden trophy with the named carved into the trophy:"Mysterious," Zoey read aloud.How do they not know who won that trophy,they were there weren't they. Zoey thought curiously. Zoey heard footsteps behind her,she wanted to look around more.She reluctantly got back to the middle of the gym. Zach smiled at Conor and replied, "Yeah, I guess so..." Zach sighed, then walked out into the gym. Conor began warming up with the rest of his class, jogging on the spot and doing push-ups. "Ugh," he whispered, "How boring can this get?" Zach sighed, "Don't say that, you never know what we might hav to do next." Conor nodded his head slightly, and said, "Ya, I guess so." "Meh, I need to talk to you later... Something happened." Zach whispered as the gym teacher told them they were going to play dodge-ball. Conor looked at Zach, clearly confused. "Okay..." He said quietly, and began playing dodge-ball with the rest of the class. Zoey sat down on the bench because she got hit by a ball.Zoey looked around to see if anyone was looking,she then saw everyone was paying attention to the game so she sneaked her way to the trophy case.Zoey stared and stared,untill she heard the gym teacher start yelling at a few kids for goofing out.She sneaked her way back to the bench then sat down. Zach smiles at Conor, as he is hit and forced to sit out. He notices Zoey, and decides to sit beside her. "Hey" "Hello,see you got out," Zoey said,with a slight of guilt. Zach chuckles, `I was never good at Dodge Ball` Zoey smiles,"Me neither." Zoey heard the gym teacher call out a name,and a girl next to her got up and got into the game. "Well,we're the only one left." Zoey notices.12 minutes later,the gym teacher calls her name.Zoey gets up and walks into the game."Let's go,other people!" Zoey grabbed a ball and then she threw it at a boy.The boy got dodged the ball and grabs the ball that was next to him,he threw very cooly and Zoey got caught it.Zoey cheered and without notice a ball hits her side,the pain made her faint.Next thing she knew she woke up in the middle of the class,the pain gone.She wondered how the pain gone away,she decides to forget about it and went to the bench.Zach was still sitting there,so she went to sit next to him. "Good Try." Zach smiled, dodging the balls as they came to the side-lines. "Mind, you know aiming?" Zoey watching Zach and the others play,grabbed something on the floor.Zoey started examaning the object,she reliezed it was just a contact.Zoey sighed and threw it back on the floor,she then waits for someone to ask her if they knew where his/her's contact is. "What if some one needs that?" Zach chuckles, as he watches Zoey flick it away. Sam walks into the gym doors, staying at the side-lines. He takes a glance at everything. He starts to think. Let's see, what do we have here? Our typical jocks, he glances at the basketball players. our typical dumb blond, he looks over at the cheer leaders and Zoey. And, of course, are typical cool kid who's secretly a complete ass. He glances at Zach. Without a voiced word, he sits on the end of the bench, silent. "Well,they'll come trying to find it at some point," Zoey said.Zoey got called in,again,and walked back to the middle of the gym.Zoey grabbed a ball and threw it out of random.She then hit a tiny nerd,who wasn't even in the game.Zoey grabbed another ball and threw it a girl,she ducked and grabbed a ball that fling to her side making a boy out of the game.The girl then threw it a Zoey,Zoey dodged at the nick of time caught the ball getting her out.It was now a boy and Zoey,the only ones left.Zoey grabbed a ball out of a pile of three and threw it at the boy he caught it,naming him the winner. Sam is hit in the face by a ball thrown by the boy, and he groans and glares at the boy. "Watch where you're throwing those..." He mumbles. Zach gets up. "Cover for me." He winks, leaving the gym. I wonder if Mia remebers our date.... He leaves the school, and sits on the field, waiting for Mia. Zoey leaves the gym,to go to the restroom but is stop by a female group of bully," Um hello what are you doing in our school?" Sam's nose starts to bleed, so he sighs, and stands up. "Hey, guy." The guy who won the dodgeball match and threw the ball at him turns to look at him. Sam had his attention now. "Why don't you at leats apologize for punching me in the god-damn face for no reason, huh?" The boy paused, then laughed at him. Sam stepped up closer. "I said--" The boy, with no hesitation, hit him across the face and he slid against the floor, ramming his head hard against the benches. The boy and his friends all laughed, as Sam mumbled. "And this is why I don't like talking to people..." The bullys start kicking Zoey in the stomach while she was on the floor,"Oof!Please-" On of the big bullys stepped on her back."Why are you doing this?" Zoey said,coughing out blood. "Shut up!' On of the bully said,then she smashed Zoey's jaw on the floor.They roared with laughter,and left leaving her on the floor.Someone...help me.''Zoey then faints from the lost of blood. Sam groans, and gets up about two minutes later, wiping away the blood on his mouth. He groans, and ignoring the guy's jeers, and leaves the gym, wanting to go to the Nurse's office. Then he sees a girl, in specific the "dumb blonde" from earlier, sprawled out on the floor, bleeded and knocked out. He sighs. "I'm so going to regret this later..." He stops by her, and barely manages to pick her up bridal-style, then starts struggling to the nurse's office. He's about one room away from it when he finally colapses, not able to carry Zoey anymore with his injuries. ''I did a good enough job... He thought before he passed out. Is she coming? Is she standing me up...? ''Zach swears, then gets up. Of course, after what happened. Of course shes standing me up! Zach sighs, walking into the school, then he sees the two on the ground bleeding."Crap, I need to get you both to the nurse." He shouts, dragging the two. Zoey wakes up,and sees Zach dragging her.She gets startles as she sees Sam next to her."What happened to him?" Zoey asked Zach. Sam groans, and begins to wake up. He mumbles. "I was beat up by that d--k (censoring cause I'm assuming we can't cuss =P) who beat you in Dodgeball, then I passed out carrying you to the nurse..." "And Now Im dragging you both to the nurse..." Zach says. Robert runs into the school and heads to the attendance office. ''Only I would be late for my first day of school in a new country, Robert thought. Robert runs into the attendance office."Excuse me, I was late. My parents got lost driving me here. We don't even live that far away. Knew I shoulda walked." Robert gets a late slip and heads to leave. He runs out of the door to see two people being dragged by a third."Okay....Is Canada full of weirdoes?" Robert walks up to greet them. Sam groans, and with effort looks over to Robert. "Who are you?" Robert looks to Sam."My name's Robert. Don't talk if it's too strenuous. Looks like you got effed up." Robert looks worriedly at the injured Sam. Zach sighs, as tey finally reach the nurses. "You know, you could have helped." Robert sighs."Yeah, and you could have told me what happened, but that didn't happen either." Robert says snarkily. He realizes what he said."Aw, sorry. Just a little depressed." Sam groans as the nurses start lifting him up onto some medical bed, and decides not to waste effort speaking, and just watches them. "What ever, let sjust hope those two are ok. And heck, May as well miss some school." Zach chuckles, as he helps lift Zoey. The nurse yelps at the sight that Zoey has been healed all of the sudden."What's wrong?" Zoey says,confused. "Your bruises,they-they're gone," the nurse says. "What do you mean?" Zoey responds. "Do you feel okay?" the nurse asks,concern. "I feel great!" Zoey says,smiling brightly.She stood up and then stretches out her body.The nurse then faints from confusion."Are you okay?" Zoey rushed to her side and starts shaking her,gently."Guys,something happened to the nurse!" She says,very worried. Sam groans, and turns over to look at Zoey. His eyes widen when he sees her already completly healed, and the nurse passed out. "What... The... Hell... Are you?" Zach's eyes widen as he pulls out a note book nd scribbles somehting down in it. "Cya you all around..." He says as he runs out of the room. "What's wrong!?" Zoey says,she stands up."I'm a normal person like all of you." Zoey starts getting scared. Robert walks over to Sam."Want me to get you the hell out of here?"(they said hell on TDI, so... :P) "Where are you going!?" Zoey starts crying "You can go Robert, I'll stay here, I need to rest... And Zoey, what's 'wrong' is that you're now healed and the nurse is out cold." "I can help,somehow," Zoey says,"Just don't hate me,for being weird." Robert walks over to Zoey."Geez.....I don't have the heart to ditch you.......We just need to figure out what just happened." He rolls his eyes. "God, Zoey, we don't hate you." Zoey's heart brighten and gave both of them a big hug."Thank you,thank you!" Sam winces. "Please don't hug me. I'm still covered in bruises..." Zoey releases,and reveals that Sam's bruises are gone. He stands up, and is fine now. "What the Hell..." "Sorry," Zoey apologies. Sam looks at her oddly. Why is she apologizing? "It's fine, don't worry." "Oh,thank god," Zoey says,relief."So,what now?" "I dunno... Wanna skip the rest of school and get something to eat?" Sam asks. "There's only, like, fourty minutes left before school ends anyways." Robert walks over to Sam and Zoey."Mind if I join you? They wont mind, I got here late anyway. And I really don't know anyone else." "Alright,let's get going!" Zoey leaves with Sam and Robert. Sam walks out of school grounds with an eyebrow raised. "That was surprisingly easy." "Yeah,no one tried to stop us." Zoey says to Sam.